Accident
by NightingaleRose
Summary: Someone suceeded in killing Relena.... and she has some unfinished busness... especially concerning one particular pilot....R&R!!!
1. The Beginning of the End

Hey peeps~ its Tigera again. yep, only lil' ole me. well plz read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer~ dont own gundam wing... wish i did tho...hehehee....  
_____________  
All I remember is a loud screech and a dull thud. After that, well its a blank. Maybe I'm getting ahead of my self here. I suppose you would like to know what this is about. well it's about my death and the impact it had on me and the ones I love. Hello I am Relena Peacecraft. I once was the ruler of the earth, princess of the sank kingdom and vice foreign Minster for earth and the colonies. Life was going great for me. I had wonderful friends, five devoted bodyguards, and I had just turned twenty-three. Life was great. Then one night everything changed. I had stayed after hours to finish up some speech notes for a conference I had to give in the morning. I had just stepped out of the elevator and into the parking garage. I guess I really wasn't watching here I was going since I was searching for my keys. The next thing I know is the sound of a speeding car, a loud screech and a dull thud. I guess it was a hit and run. Possibly an assassination attempt. Well whatever it was, they succeeded. That was when I died.   
  
People wonder what it's like to die. Well there was an odd disembodied floating feeling and then , nothing. No light at the end of the tunnel. No angels singing. No devils with pitch forks. Nothing. Just calm peaceful darkness. Then I woke up. I guess some days had passed since the accident because now I was watching my own funeral. There were tons of people there. Government figures, heads of state, and in the front rows, family, friends, and Heero. I saw that almost everyone was crying. Most were shedding silent tears. Milliardo was holding Noin who was crying into his shirt front. Duo and Hilde were holding each other. Trowa was comforting Catherine and Dorothy was consoling Quatre. Heero was sitting a little ways away from the others, just starring at my coffin. It was a beautiful coffin.. Milliardo probably picked it out for me. I moved closer to Heero as the eulogy progressed. Soon I was sitting next to him, unnoticed. I saw tears running silently from the corners of his eyes. I wished I could have comforted him. I really do. Heck I even tried to wrap my arms around him once. They just passed through, giving him a slight chill. That proved my theory of me being a ghost. I watched as people filed pass my coffin, each laying a rose on it. It really didn't surprise me that it was a close coffin funeral. Guess I got hit pretty hard. I followed everyone to my final resting place. My grave was to be in the garden of fallen heroes. The grave was located next to my foster fathers grave, close to the mausoleum of my real father and almost a stone throw away from Treize's grave. Nice spot. I'll be able to watch visitors to all four graves.   
  
The wind had picked up and it had started to rain when they finally lowered my body into the ground. Many people shed tears for me that day. And with the rain and wind, it was like earth and sky were weeping of my death. Letting the whole universe know that it had lost someone special.  
  
Some people immediately left, not wanting to be there a moment longer. Some hung around for a few moments then left. The crowd dwindled down until it was only my family, friends and trusted bodyguards were left at my grave. I moved closer to them.   
  
Duo had started mentioning all the good times we had together. All the times we got drunk and the many pranks I helped him pull. A few laughed, others cried. Heero remained silent. I just sat on my tombstone and listened.   
  
After a while even they left. Now I was alone with nothing more than my thoughts. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard some one clear their throat. At first I thought nothing of it. I mean I was dead. Who would want to talk to a ghost. Then someone came up beside me and placed their hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked up. I swear if I wasn't already dead, I would have died of shock. Standing there next to me was Trieze Kushrenada.  
  
He smiled down at me and nodded. "Nice to see you Miss Peacecraft." I just stared up at him. what was he doing here? " Please Miss Peacecraft. Don't look so shocked. After all, we are both dead. Though I have to admit, I did not think you would be joining us so soon." I shook my head. "What do you mean 'us'?" suddenly there was a rustling coming from over to my other side. I turn around and nearly went into shock again. Standing there are two men. One I knew extremely well, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian, my foster father. The other was one I only knew through the pictures and stories I was told, it was my real father, King Peacecraft.  
  
My fathers both smiled at me and came over. My foster father gave me a ghosts version of a hug and stepped back to take a good look at me. "Relena…its good to see you darling. Though I wish it wasn't so soon." My real father nodded in agreement. "Yes. You died way to soon. You had your whole life ahead of you my child. I wish there was something we could do about it." I looked at them mournfully . "So do I . I left behind some very special people." A ghost version of a tear ran down my cheek as I thought about my friends and family. Especially Heero….   
  
Trieze nodded. "As did we all. I myself left behind a daughter. One I never got to know. I regret that. So I watch over her and help my little Mariemaia every chance I get." The others nodded. "And we've been watching over you Relena. You and your brother."  
  
I looked at them, it lifted my spirit to know that there was a chance I could help the ones I loved. "You mean I can help them even if they can't see me?"   
  
All three men nodded. "yes. We tried to protect you and your brother. And it worked. Almost. We regret not being able to save you that last time." Her foster father said, his head bowed in shame.  
  
Trieze sighed a ghost sigh. "what is done is done. We can't change the past, only influence the future."   
  
My two fathers nodded in agreement. "True. Very true. And we still have Milliardo to watch over."   
  
I thought about their words for a moment " so you mean I can watch over Heero and protect him if the need arises?"   
  
Trieze nodded. "yes. Only there is one set back, unless he has something of yours, you can't leave your grave for long periods of time. If you do, you usually end up fading out and end up back here."   
  
I looked puzzled. "why something of mine?" it didn't make sense to me. Why something of mine?   
  
"Because, my darling, that item would still have your psychic impression on it. The psychic impression on the item would be like a power source for you. It would sustain you and keep you from fading out as long as you didn't stray to far from it." King Peacecraft explained to me.  
  
It kinda made sense to me. It honestly did. "I see. Then I should have no problem."  
  
All three men looked at me quizzically. "what do you mean Miss Peacecraft?" Trieze asked me, voicing the opinion of all three.  
  
I smiled at them. "if I know Heero like I do, he probably has the teddy bear he gave me for my birthday for a momento."   
  
My foster father blinked. "a teddy bear? How serious were you with this guy?"   
  
I winked at him and smiled. "you were watching over me. You should know."  
  
He sputtered as the other two smirked at him. "what?! I never watched you at night! He did!" the sputtering father of mine pointed to the king.   
  
King Peacecraft just smirked at my other father." her bedroom activities were of no concern of ours. She a big girl now. Or she was."  
  
Trieze just chuckled at the two. "truly entertaining. If it were my daughter, Une would hear of it."  
  
I gave him another quizzical look. These three kept on bringing up more surprises."what do you mean Trieze?"   
  
The former leader of OZ shrugged. "some people that we were close to in life can see us. And others have the gift to see us. One person that I know has this gift if the young Winner heir, Quatre."   
  
I nodded. It made sense. Quatre was always aware of other's feelings. " so I could just go and talk to Quatre if I wanted ?"  
  
The tall ginger haired man nodded. " yes. but it may be a shock to him. He doesn't know he has this gift."   
  
I nodded again. "I understand. But I have to try."   
  
Trieze smiled at me. "then go ahead my dear. Nothing is stopping you."  
  
The other two had stopped fighting by now. "yes, go. You have all the time in the universe." King Peacecraft said.  
  
I smiled at them one more time." Okay then I'm off." I began to fade out of view.  
  
____  
  
well thats the first chapter, now depending on my reviews.... i might get the next chapter out soon....  
~Tigera~ 


	2. Visits of the supernatural kind

Okay.... I got a few reviews from someone, you know who you are, to write more to this ficcy. ^-^ well here you go and plz, nextime, read my other story before reviewing for this one on a different story, plz?  
  
~Tigera  
  
Ps~ Sorry for not continuing any of my other stories recently .;;; ive been having major writers block.....^_^;;;   
  
-----------_______-----  
  
When I reassembled, I found myself in a dark room. It took me a moment to realize it was a bedroom. A canopy bed with dark blue curtains stood prominently in the room. I drifted over and saw a tousled blonde head on the pillow. Quatre looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. It was a wonder I never noticed this before on our many shuttle trips together. Oh the many things you miss when you're living.  
  
  
  
I placed one phantom hand on his cheek. The young Arabian shivered a bit before pulling the covers up farther. I just quirked an eyebrow at him. If he wasn't going to cooperate, then I'd have to make him.   
  
I tapped his cheek lightly. That didn't seem to work. I frowned. Fine be that way. I grabbed hold of the covers and using strength I didn't know I had, I threw his covers off him. That got him awake.  
  
Quatre quickly sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Suddenly he spotted me. His face went paler than what it already was and he began to tremble.   
  
I sighed and stood there, arms crossed, shaking my head. "Hello Quatre. Nice boxers." I pointed to the camel boxers he had on. he just continued to stare. "what? It's not like you haven't seen me before Q-man."  
  
He gaped at me, slack jawed for a few more moments before even uttering a word. "Re-Relena??? Aren't you dead!?"   
  
I sighed and nodded. "Yes Quat. I am. And let me tell you, it's been well... interesting..." I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the bed next to him  
  
Quatre quickly scooted away from me. I frowned at him. "Aww come on Quat. I can't hurt you. Hell I can't even touch you. See?" I reached out and touched his foot. He shivered a bit and gathered himself farther away from me.  
  
"w-what are you doing here?" he asked me, never taking his eyes off of me.  
  
"I need your help Quatre. Plain and simple. I want to catch who killed me and ah....I need to tell Heero something...." if a ghost could blush, I was probably doing it.  
  
He smiled and nodded understandingly. "I see... that makes sense. You know he misses you."   
  
I nodded. "I know. I was at my funeral earlier. It nearly broke my heart."  
  
He nodded. Quatre was quickly excepting I was there and there was nothing he could do about it. "I thought I saw something by your grave."  
  
I nodded. "that was me. And I met my neighbors a little while ago.."  
  
He looked at me confused. "neighbors? What do you mean?"  
  
I shrugged. "well I finally met my real father and had a nice chat with Trieze and my foster Father."   
  
He nodded. "I see... It make sense, sort of." He shrugged. "well Lena, if I were you I'd go see Heero immediately. He been mopping about since your funeral."   
  
I nodded. "Umm.. Quatre? Could you tell me if he has anything of mine?'  
  
He frowned. "yes.. I believe he does. That teddy bear he gave you for your birthday after the war."  
  
I smirked. "I thought he did. Tell him NOT to get rid of it. Its the only way I can stay near him with out needing to go to me grave every few days or so."   
  
Quatre thought a moment. "I'll see, but you realize I can't tell him that exactly. They believe I can sense emotion, but telling them I can see ghost would be a one way ticket to seeing Dr. J...."  
  
I shuddered a ghost shudder. "oh god... that would be bad. That guy is nuts!"  
  
He shuddered. "I know.... he's evil..."  
  
________--  
  
  
  
Later, I poked my head thru the door of Heero's room (literally). I sighed at the site of a very sad Heero laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. My teddy bear next to him on the night stand. I walked thru the door and made my way over to the bed. I had just gotten done talking to Quatre a little while ago.  
  
I sat down on the edge of the bed and laid my hand on his leg. He shivered a bit, but did nothing else.   
  
I sighed again and looked around the room, it was sparsely furnished, the fire place remained unlit. The rooms was a little chilly. I glanced back down at Heero. He was still in the dress pants and dress shirt ,that was slightly unbuttoned, from earlier today. I moved up a bit so I could touch his cheek, making him shiver again. "Heero… I wish you could hear me…. " I murmured softly  
  
Heero continued to stare at the ceiling, his eyes a bit red from crying. He thought about all the missed chances he had to tell Relena how he felt…and regretting that he didn't when he had the chance.   
  
Again I glanced around the room . "I wonder… I could move Quatre's sheets… could I be able to move other things….?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"You may be able to, though the fact that you could move The Winner boy's sheets amazes me." Came a voice from behind me.  
  
I turned around to see Trieze standing behind me. "Trieze? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave your grave..?" I asked him, slightly surprise to see him.  
  
He smiled and shrugged slightly. "My dear, I can't leave for long, but honestly that's not a problem for me, Une and Mariemaia are also staying in the house for the night." He responded.  
  
I nodded. "Oh.. and what do you mean it amazes you that I could do that?" I asked him, curious.   
  
The gentleman ghost shrugged a bit "It amazes me because it takes a lot of emotional strength to move things even a little bit. Not even I could have done that." he says in a matter of fact voice.  
  
I glanced back at Heero. That just gave me some more ideas to try. "I see.... then as a ghost I must be pretty strong..."  
  
"Indeed, Miss Relena." Trieze said quietly. "Well now I take my leave of you Miss." he said with a slightly bow. "I promised Une a visit tonight." with that he disappeared.   
  
I sighed softly as I went back to studying Heero. Was I really that strong? Well, I wanted to test this.  
  
I sat beside him the bed and leaned over and kissed his lips gently, something I would never had dared when I was a live.  
  
His eyes focused from the spot that they were staring at as he sat up and looked around. My kiss must have really startled him because he has automatically when for his gun without a second thought.   
  
I smiled slightly and shook my head. Typical Heero. I touched his shoulder gently, a small shiver ran through him as he stopped going for the gun and just looked around bewildered.   
  
I chuckled slightly, that wasn't a look I was used to seeing on him. It was cute.  
  
Soon he shrugged it off and just sat there for a few minutes before glancing over at the bedside. he quietly picked up my teddy bear and stared at it for a bit.   
  
Then to my surprise, he took out his gun and stared at it. He looked between the two for a few moments before raising to gun to his head.  
  
I could feel myself pale more than I already was. Quickly, with out thinking, I reached for his gun to pull it away from his head. I sure as hell did not want him joining me so soon.   
  
To my surprise the gun pulled away, out of his hands and floated in the air. It surprised me, not to mention Heero. He stared at the floating gun wide eyed and slack jawed as I put it down on the bed. Then I leaned close to his ear and whispered to him as I put my hands on his shoulder "Talk to Quatre..."   
  
He must of heard me because he nodded and muttered "Talk to Quatre, Right... this is insane..." he hook his head and got up quickly and headed out of the room.   
  
I smiled. Everything was working, hopefully Quat will be able to explain things to him. And hopefully... he'll believe him. 


	3. Explaining to Heero

Ch3

. ;; Apparently ppl like this story…. So here's a new chapter As I get more time to myself, despite work and college work, I will write more/1 I promise.!

o.o I cant believe that I started this a few years ago, and yet people still find it and ask for more makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside , like fungus

So, I hope you like it and be on the look out for more updates soon… especially since I remember where I'm going with this lol. . original story notes got lost in the move up to NMU -

Oh! And If any of my beloved fans wanna do artwork for this, please do! I'd love that . I'm and art major and begging other ppl for artwork for my stories… -.-;; I'm pathetic.

Ne case, knowing ppl don't actually read this stuff… let's get on to the story-

Tigera

I appeared in Quatre's room just as Heero was knocking on the door. Quatre gave me a quizzical look as he headed for the door, I just smiled and said Heero. He nodded and sighed, he could already see what his role was goin to be, informer.

"Quatre. " Heero stated emotionlessly as he entered the blonde's bedroom . As soon as the door was shut he started pacing. "Is it possible for a gun to leap out of your hands and float in mid air before setting itself down on the bed. " he stated out of the blue.

Quatre glanced at me before answering Heero. "Perhaps… there are stranger things in Heaven or earth that are drempt up by meer mortal's, Heero…" he started before being cut off by the gun toting teen.

Heero glared at him as he interjeted "This is no time to paraphrase Shakespear, Winner." His pacing had stopped, bringing him to a halt near the end of the bed by the fireplace.

Quatre smiled and shrugged. "It was worth a shot. What I ment was, perhaps if the means are there, then it is possible. "

Heero frowned slightly and crossed his arms. "The means? What do you mean by that. "

"Well… ever stop to think you've gained a guardian angel? One who loves you very much and is fore going heaven for you?" the blonde arabian simply asked.

Blue prussian eyes gained a skeptical look as the owner of them snorted. "You know I'm not religious. It doesn't pay to be in our line of work. "

Quatre sighed a bit and muttered understatement "Look, Heero, Relena's watching over you. Trust me on this. She is. She's the reason the gun floated. Just… do yourself and her a favor and keep that teddy bear you gave her with you at all times. Trust me, please Heero, trust me on this. " the blonde hearly pleaded.

The former pilot of Wing gave his companion a skeptical look and snorted. "I see. You're saying that Relena's ghost is haunting me. What are you smoking, I want some."

Quatre sighed exasperatedly. Even I was getting fustrated and all I was doing was listening to them. "Perhaps…. A demonstration, or atleast another one, is in order." I said, knowing that only Quatre head me. One would think that after the floating gun, he wouldn't be so hard to convince. Goes to show how stubborn my Heero is.

Quatre nodded slightly and glanced my way. I stood up from where I was sitting on the bed and walked towards heero and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I could feel the softness of his lips on my mom corpreal ones. I could also tell that I sent a shiver down his spine.

"Quatre, Why is your room so cold all of the sudden. " Heero stated as he took a step back as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth from the sudden cold that was me.

"Relena just kissed you Heero. That's why. I wasn't kidding when I said she was a ghost watching over you, she's in the room, right infront of you in fact. " he responded as he watched, a slightly amused look in his eyes.

Heero frowned, his fore head scrunching up as he focused at the spot infront of him where I was, right under his nose. "There's nothing there Winner. "

Quatre rolled his eyes a bit. "unless you've gained the sense to feel out ghost sometime in the last few minutes, trust me, she's there. " a thoughtful expression suddenly crossed the small blonde's face. "Hm…. Relena, focus on being seen by Heero." He stated out of the blue.

I blinked a bit. "Why?" I asked as Heero gave Quatre a dirty look.

"An experiment Lena, if you can affect physical objects and make your presense known to someone hear you physically, then you should be able to make yourself known visually. "

I nodded, ignoring the dirty look on heero's face. I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath and focused. I focused on being visible, at the very least for a few moments to Heero. It seemed like an eternity before I head "Holy Fuck…." The noise of someone taking a few steps back and then, "Relena…."

I opened my eyes and smiled at him " Heero…. Please, stay alive for my sake…" I managed before feeling completely exhausted. The world faded from view as I heard the words. "Relena! Don't go!" cried out. Everything went black.


End file.
